The One who saved me: Kakashi Hatake
by Seventh-Noble-Kakashi-Hatake
Summary: KakashixOC, Later Chapters ZabuzaxOC and ItachiOc more pairings in later chapters. With the fall of a village a newcomer shows themself in Konohagakure looking for the one who saved their life. What connection does this person have with Hatake Kakashi?


Editors: Notshm-sama (NSM) and Sageryu (Sager Pager my nick name for him lol)

Editors: Notshm-sama (NSM) and Sageryu (Sager Pager my nick name for him lol)

Note this story has kinda have a plot along with the storyline of Naruto. Some  
Points are a lot with it some are not. And those aren't curse words…. ;; I just simply blanked out her name for now.

Btw: Its originally called:

Naruto Presents, The One that Saved me from My Horrors: Kakashi Hatake.

But since I was in a hurry I didn't have time to get the name right so I'm now stuck with that. Sorry.

"Kakashi Hatake" This means talking.

_Kakashi Hatake _This means thinking.

_**Kakashi Hatake**_This means flash back.

**Kakashi Hatake. **This means a dream.

'_Kakashi Hatake' _This means inner chibi self.

Kakashi Hatake. This means a Letter or writing a Letter to someone.

**Kakashi Hatake. **This means meanwhile at some other place or with some other person mostly place.

:Kakashi Hatake.: This means someone announcing something.

Not in particular order.  
KakashixOC, (later chaptered pairings) ZabuzaxOC and ItachixOc. Other's possibly.

Yaoi involved in later chapters.

Summery: It's the start of a new beginning. A life long road has finally begun its long awaited dream. And along the way things will change, secrets revealed and a past dark and a new kinship with lands far reaching in the world of the shinobi.

Naruto presents,

:Naruto announces the Episodes title:

Episode 1:  
Stranger Without a Face:  
Two Loners Become Friends!

(Dramatic/Horror-style Naruto music plays)

Shrieks of people flowed through the ill air as an anonymous presence ripped apart the souls of the living. It knew not of mercy or kindness towards the young or old, save one poor little girl, no older than 3 years old. She was protected by a small boy from a ferocious monster that was ready to strike at a moment's notice. Just a mere flick of movement could set the beasts' rage and brutality upon them. The young boy looked back at the little girl. She screamed in horror, her eyes filling with tears of hopelessness. He simply reacted by simply saying,

"#&, you don't have to worry I'll protect yo-..!! AAAAGGGGHH!!"

The boy wailed in pain, for the shadowy monster pierced his body. Its mighty claw traveled all the way through his body to her left eye, turning it into a crimson red color. The girl let out a cry of terror and pain as she listened and watched the boy's agony and torture. He then raised his hand. Looking back at the young girl in her frightened state of mind, he whispered to her in an ill voice,

"&-!…#…ruuuunn…."

His eyes widened, his pupils beginning to fade as he let out a cry, coughing up blood from his mouth. With the last breath of air he could muster, he said in a hushed voice,

"R-r…run…"

All she could hear was the small boy's breath slip away from him as he died in the haunting figure's hand. It was as though one could see his soul literally escaping from his cold, lifeless body. Without hesitance nor remorse for the young boys' death, the creature threw him aside as if he was nothing. The girl stood there, frozen with fear, knowing that she would be the next to last person to die by this horrible presence. It then cackled at the girl, her body shivering in shock to the murderous and terrifying creature. It just looked at her, and with an evil tune of delight said,

"Though I will not shed your blood, I will make your suffering far greater by giving you the shadow that not only killed your entire family, but also your whole village. You'll have no one to blame but yourself for not saving your poor clan from the demon that slew them."

With that, the shadow entered her left eye, leaving a scar behind as a mark to remember him by. Suddenly everything went dark and the last thing she heard was evil laughter echoing everywhere around her. Her mind shrouded in darkness, she passed out onto the ground for the next 3 days….

**17 years later.**

(relaxed Naruto music plays)

The sound of chalk loudly tapping a chalkboard is heard outside of a Ninja Academy in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Young ninja students were training outside to graduate an become a Chunin in the school. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed throughout the school boarders.

"NARUTO!!" It was none other than Iruka Umino Sensei, teacher to a part of the Ninja Academy frequented by students such as: Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Harano, I-no, Choji, Kiba and Akumaru, Hinata Hugga, Shikamaru, Shino and many others.

(Silly Naruto music plays)

"I've told you time and time again NOT to pull pranks on the Third Hokage!!" Iruka Sensei yelled at Naruto, who once again was being a troublemaker to Iruka and the rest of the teachers in the classroom. He just smiled and laughed mockingly at Iruka and the other teachers.

"Ha ha I got you good this time!" he gloated, pointing his finger at them with self-praise and laughter.

"Get back to your seat Uzamaki!!" Iruka Sensei bashed his hand on the desk screaming at Naruto with ferocity.

"Aw lighten up will ya' Iruka Sensei? It was just one paint balloon. Sheeze."

Putting his arms up and placing them behind the back of his head, he then walked up the stairs and sat back down in his original seat. Iruka turned to the Third Hokage, an old man covered in orange paint. He said,

"I'm so sorry, Third Hokage! He means no harm! He simply doesn't know what he's doing. He is just a kid after all."

The Third Hokage turned to Iruka and smiled at him.

"It's okay Iruka. You may resume to your teachings", he said, waving at Iruka to calm down.

"Well. Eh hem. As I was saying before I was interrupted…."

_Man, geeze Iruka Sensei needs to get a sense of humor! _As Naruto thought, he rested his arms on the desk, looking down at the two talking to each other.

Sakura suddenly hit the back of Naruto's head, leaving a large, swollen, and burning bump on it.

"You idiot!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs at the poor, injured Naruto.

"You could have nearly gotten yourself suspended!! Or worse: expelled from the school altogether!!"

Naruto grabbed his head as he shouted in pain.  
"Oooowwww…. Sakura why'd you do that?!"

Sasuke, Naruto's rival, simply looked at Naruto and said, "Humph. Loser."

"Grr, what'd you say, Sasuke-baka?!" growled Naruto.

Iruka then yelled. "That's enough! Get back to your studies immediately you three!!"

They all shouted in unison.

"Yes Sir, Iruka Sensei!"

(Slightly serious Naruto music plays)

Meanwhile outside of the village a person walked along in the trees, approaching a large gate leading into the Leaf Village. From not too far away, two Guard Ninja saw the person advancing ever closer to the gate before signaling for someone to open the large gate. Suddenly, the gate made a series of rumbling and cranking noises, kicking up dirt, dust and rocks in its wake as it began to open. Eventually, it revealed the spectacular landscape of Leaf Village. The stranger stood there, gawking at the purity and beauty of a monument of the Four Hokage that were made out of an entire Cliffside long ago.

(Amazement Naruto music plays)

He jerked his backpack up on his shoulder, walking through the gateway's path into the village, and disappeared into the thicket of trees surrounding the exit as the Guard Ninja stared on. Several minutes later, the stranger reached upon a rice farm at the edge of the village. He saw children playing outside in the water, their mothers were watching them. They played and roamed around before running back inside to see that their mothers had made cookies for them to eat. The stranger looked away, seemingly bothered by what he was seeing. He let out a sad groan, walking away quickly from the scene.

Eventually, he came across the hustle-and-bustle of the village, where crowds of people conversed with each  
other. He stood there in the crowd feeling lost and confused.

"Where is it…?" He muttered to himself, annoyed by something.

"You're not from around here, are you?" said someone walking up behind the stranger.

"No… I'm not. Actually, I'm lost: do you know where the 'Ninja Academy' is?" he said, pulling out a map of Konoha Village from his robe.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me its whereabouts…" The stranger said turned the map sideways and spun it around, wondering which way was up.

"It's right here." He said to the stranger, pointing to the academy.

Flipping the map to its proper position, he then waved his hand over a piece of the map and calmly said,

"Go to the left, then once you see a shop that says 'Nobro Bobro' head to the fork in the road which should be angled to the right of you. Head forward, then go over by a broken fence and look for a tree that has a large scar on it. Just head straight towards the tree, go past it and you're there."

The man moved his hand off the map and pulled out an ink pen, marking where the stranger should go.

"There it should be easier for you now."

The stranger started walking forward and said, "Thanks Mister!"

He waved and replied, "No problem!"

_How strange… that man's voice…never mind, I have to look for the Leaf Academy. _the stranger thought, walking off without even looking at the man who helped him.

In a very short time, the person reached to the Ninja Academy, looking up at the sign and wondering about something. He then entered the school only to see that it was empty. Thinking he was at the wrong place, he moaned angrily, but decided to continue walking until he came across rows of lockers along hallway with a wooden floor. With further observation, he noticed a billboard with clippings stamped on it containing announcements and scheduled events from the oldest to the newest announcements. He caught something in the corner of his eye. To his amazement and relief, it was an ad, stating.

Welcome to the Konoha Villages' Ninja Academy!

  
Where you can train to become a master Ninja.

  
Attention: If you wish to join the Academy look for Iruka Umino. He'll inform you of the details.  
  
(A/N: Don't worry I'll VERY SOON… maybe coming up… EVENTULLY say what the guy looks like lol)

"So this IS the academy." he said, then noticed he had to ask Iruka to join.

"Iruka, eh…?"  
The ever-so-quiet ninja stood in front of the ad, crossing his arms and becoming silent. A few moments pass…

…_I don't even know what he looks like…  
_  
Looking to the side, he saw a picture of Iruka, giving a thumbs up while winking.  
"How convenient…" he said quietly, walking away from the poster.

Eyeing a door on the side next to a set of lockers, he opened it, peeking in to see if this Iruka fellow he saw was inside. He was. The whole class looked at the stranger, wondering who he was and why was he there.

(Normal Naruto music plays)

Iruka, the other teachers, and the students all looked at this intruder. He was dressed in a dark brown robe that covered his entire body. The robe had several markings on the arms, legs, hands and front. On the back were some golden circles one being the larges while the other two were smaller making it into an eye, it also had three coma's encircling it with more markings leading to the front. The robe's sleeves were so long that they went past his hands, looking rugged yet not even worn from the passage of time. His face was a black shadow hidden under a cowl, staring coldly at them.

The Third Hokage spoke with pride and cheers to the stranger.

"Well it seems we have a new student here, Iruka!" He laughed boldly at the stranger nudging Iruka's elbow.

"It seems so Third Hokage. What is your name? And where do you come from?"  
Iruka inquired, waving at the stranger.

He replied, puzzled by the people in the room. "My… name?"

The Third Hokage chuckled.

"Yes, your name!" he said, tipping his hat up.

"You need not be shy young one! All you have to do is introduce yourself to the  
class. It's only proper manners and all!" he continued boldly.

He stared at them in hesitance and said, "…A one that has one half not whole. Separate from truth and lies but meaning something important when it becomes one. My name is Kashi, Kashi Noble. As for where I come from… the eye red and eye of gold, protected by four but now three. Sadly to be forgotten, forbidden to be again told."

The Hokage sternly looked at Kashi making a strange grunt then smiled.

"What an interesting riddle you have there. I'll keep it in mind. Welcome to the Academy young Kashi Noble!" he said as he pulled out a pipe to smoke with. He lighted the pipe without a match and puffed out smoke.

Iruka lifted himself up and walked beside the desk in front of him to the other side. Pulling out something from behind, he then walked to Kashi, giving him two sheets of paper.

"These are your official Academy recognition papers: please sign your name here. It lets you become a student here and tells us that your part of the Academy and also a beginner here", Iruka said while giving the papers to Kashi.

He looked at it for a moment, then grabbed it and put it to the side of  
him. Kashi bowed to Iruka and said with a delighted voice,

"Thank you, Iruka Sensei."

"No thanks are necessary. Just go up the steps, pick a seat and sit down. I'll get your papers later on today."

Iruka pointed to the seats for Kashi, then walked back to his own and sat down.

"Ha ha! It's good to see a new student here! Gives some excitement  
in these old bag of bones!" The Forth Hokage said proudly, shaking his pipe in his hand and leaving a trail of smoke behind as he spoke to Iruka.

_I've never met anyone as nice as them…at lest not for a very long time anyway… _Kashi thought as he walked up the stairs. He moved behind a student who was still staring at him curiously, and sat next to him.

Iruka raised his voice, saying, "Alright students: now that that's over, we can resume with basic fundamentals of the 'Chakra Control'. Then we'll get going on physical training."

All the students moaned in annoyance and disgust, while Kashi noticed that someone was whispering to him.

"Psst… Hey! …Kashi!" He turned to see Naruto.

With his hand on the side Of his cheek to hide him from being caught talking to him.

"My names, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He chuckled at Kashi holding his hand out to him.

Kashi looked at his hand then back up at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kashi Noble," he whispered to Naruto while shaking his hand, thinking that he might make a new friend already.

Just before Naruto was about to respond, he was interrupted by the school bell for recess and lunchtime. The students cheered, thinking they were going to skip these lessons for today.

"We're going to continue these lessons AFTER you get back from lunch and recess!!" Iruka shouted to the students loudly.

"Awwww man!!" they shouted in disappointment and annoyance.

In the Academy's Lunchroom a short while later, Kashi was at the lunchroom's line observing the food that was being given out for the day. Naruto came up to Kashi from behind and said,

"You act like you've never even SEEN food before!!"

He waved his arm around, screaming and getting in front of Kashi before picking out different food items for him out of fear that he wouldn't pick anything at all.

"Orange Juice Box, Cake, Rice, Sushi and Chocolate Milk. There! I picked for you, now let's go outside and eat for crying out loud!!"

Of course Kashi remained very quiet when Naruto was throwing food onto his platter. Naruto ran outside to the roof of the Academy, sitting down and waving at Kashi to come  
over to him. Kashi looked at Naruto for a moment, then proceeded to walk towards him slowly.

_Man what's wrong with him? It's like he doesn't even know how to deal with people… Weird, _Naruto thought, looking at Kashi as he sat next to him, then laying his back on the railing.

(silly Naruto music plays)

A few moments of silence, then the sound of slurping and gulping is heard next to Kashi. He turns to see Naruto eating several bowls of Ramen noodles, getting bits of food stuck on his cheeks.

"Hey, Kashi." Muffled Naruto as he steadily ate his Ramen.

"Why are you so quiet? You've haven said much of anything really and its kinda weirdn' me out."

Naruto placed a bowl on top of other bowls looking up at Kashi who looked  
down at his food picking at it, and examining it seeing if it was good or not.

"Hey! Did you hear me!?" Naruto shouted to Kashi hitting his arm trying to get his attention but to no avail.

A small breeze blew, causing leaves to fall from trees in the distance being blown over to where Naruto and Kashi were. A leaf landed on Kashi's Orange Juice Box, and as he was about to pick it up then he stared at it for a quick moment.

"Naruto…" His voice remained quiet and calmly hushed under the breeze blowing through on the rooftops off Konoha's land.

_Hn? …I can barely hear what he's saying, _Naruto thought, looking at up at Kashi as Kashi was looking down at him.

"Yea… what is it?" he said, raising his eyebrow, discouraged by the way Kashi was reacting towards him.

Looking away from Naruto, Kashi made a small, unpleasant grunting noise and said nothing else to him for the next 2 weeks.

(Calm relaxing Naruto music)

**At a shopping district inside of Konoha.**

Soon late afternoon came and all of the students were heading home, save for one of the Academy students.

_I can't believe I'm here… Even though it's only been a few days I still can believe I'm at the place where 'He' graduated. It's too stunning for words… they cannot contain the excitement I'm in! _Kashi thought, staggering around in the village and looking at the sites and sounds of Konoha.

_I wonder…Hey what's this!? Looks pretty interesting… wonder what it is, _thought the quietly, curiously robed ninja.

As he stopped to see a bookstore written in both Japanese and English called "Little Pink Bookstore", curiosity gathers in his mind, so he decides to enter. Inside this strange bookstore, he found a few costumers and the bookstore owner.

"Ah, I see we have another new costumer! Come in! Come in!"

"Huh?" Said the soft-spoken, soon-to-be-ninja as he looked around to determine the source of the voice.

The bookstore owner came out, walking from the side of the glass desk holding even more books inside. He patted Kashi on the back in a formal gesture of happiness.

"You're not from here are you?"

He said, leading Kashi to a stack of books laying on top of each other. Kashi shook his head as he glanced towards the owner.

"Well… I'M GLAD YOU CAME!!" He shouted in Kashi's ear causing him to fall over, accidentally knocking down some books.

"Here!" The owner showed him a strange looking book.

"This is 'Come-Come Paradise'! One of our top sellers! The publishers name Is Jiraiya! He's world renowned for making Theses books!!" He said shoving the book in front of Kashi's face forcefully.

The quiet ninja was starting to become nervous towards the man, gently, pushing it back shaking his head in an uninterested feel for the book. Suddenly, something caught Kashi's eye as he tried to stand up. A peculiar man, covered by the dark shade from the roof came in the small book store.

"Hello! Come in! Come in!" said the shop's owner

(serious Naruto music plays)

"Hey, Cornoshinto."

His voice was deep, strong, violent, and somewhat menacing. As he stepped out of the shadows, his footsteps were large and deep-sounding. His body began to emerge from the darkened shade. He was very tall and his face was grim, menacing, and brutal.  
His eyes looked through people as though were piercing their hearts, and his mouth, nose and right ear was covered in white bandages as though he was hiding something. He had a very large silver sword on his back. The man wore a blue belt with a black shirt underneath and pajama looking pants (lol). He was quite muscular, and wore camouflage patches that went from his fingers to almost his elbows on both sides of his arms that were striped with purple like his pajama pants. His shoes were spotted black and white.

He had brown spiky hair with a Hidden Mist Headband wrapped around it, and his skin was somewhere between a dark/light gray and brown. From his eyes you can tell that he was a destroyer, a merciless master-minded ninja if you will, and in those eyes were a lust for blood. Hatred and coldness flawlessly shrouded the hint of gray and brown within his irises, emanating a killer intent towards the quiet ninja. As he stared at the cold-hearted man, it was becoming more and more clear that his intentions were far from being kindly to anyone, even himself, and that his mind was set on one thing: killing and slaughtering anything that got in his way.

The horror coming from the man was so unbearable that Kashi wasn't sure how anyone or anything could stand such a man. Yet he also noticed that he had a very calming side to him that conflicted with his darker, more shrouded side, but at the same time complemented it. All Kashi could do was stare at the man with the feeling of fear and despair as he approached them. Kashi then started to back away from him hastily when suddenly the man bursts out in a booming and powerful voice, snapping at Kashi.

"Damn it, what the hell do you want??" he said with aggression and hatred towards Kashi, staring at him. Kashi was becoming more frightened of the strange man by the moment. As he stood there, quiet and hushed in his blanket of fear, he only hoped that not speaking to the man would make him stop. However, it only irritated the man's rage even further, so much so it almost seemed as if his head would explode from the never-ending volcano of raw negative emotions.

"Well, speak damn it! Or are you too damn stupid to even figure out what I'm saying, Towel Rat?!" he demanded, shaking his fist in front of the poor, defenseless Kashi.

"…My…" Kashi said in a very hushed tone.

"My what? You trying to say something to me, huh Towel Rat?!" He grabbed his robe as he shouted at Kashi.

"…My name's….Kashi." He spoke quietly, looking down at his fist, not knowing what else to say at the angered man.

"Kashi huh? Too bad! Your name's Towel Rat from now on and if you don't like it I'll…"

(crazy silly Naruto music plays)

"Zabuza!! Put him down… NOW!!" Someone screamed from outside then ran inside, grabbing Zabuza and pinching his left ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!! Ragh!! Kakashi!! Let go!!" He shouted.

_W-wha….what's going on?!_ , thought Kashi, moving backwards and gasping in shock from how quickly the man reached Zabuza when he wasn't even in sight to began with. Zabuza was then dropped from the powerful ninja's grip. Kashi gasped for air and felt relieved that the moment was over. He then looked up, seeing the grouchy ninja having his ear being yanked several times by this strange man with spiky silver hair brushed to one side, his left eye and mouth covered by his Konoha gear.

"Uuugh… Zabuza what have I told about harassing people just so you can pick a random scrawl with him or her? It's just plain senseless…" moaned the irritated Kakashi, still pinching Zabuza's ear fiercely.

"You put me down you buttfucker!!" shouted Zabuza.

This only made Kakashi pinch his ear even harder, causing Zabuza to scream in pain, while he turned to Kashi, who was still frightened and shaken from the ordeal he had endured.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said mournfully, looking at the robed ninja with a somewhat sad face.

"He's not all that mean. In fact, he's a puppy dog if you get to know him better," Kakashi laughed nervously.

"I'll show you 'puppy dog' when I get my hands on you!!" screamed Zabuza, flailing his arms everywhere, trying to reach Kakashi to give him a swift punch in the face.

This caused the silver haired ninja to pinch his partner's ear even harder than before until it bled, which made Zabuza scream loudly, trying to make him loosen his grip.

"Keep that up and I'll have to go harder." he said in a longing voice.

Zabuza suddenly stopped flailing around and stared wide eyed at Kakashi as he yanked Zabuza outside, dragging him away from Kashi whom was still watching them as they continued to bicker and fight. Kashi then leapt outside to see them leaving and Kakashi being punched on the head by his comrade, causing him to sway to the side. He rubbed his head, glaring at Zabuza with a muffled shout as Zabuza screamed at him for giving him a bruised and bleeding ear.

"…Uh… oh yea…" Thinking, he remembered that earlier Naruto had invited him to his house and at that moment an image of Naruto speaking to him from before popped up in his mind.

(calm Naruto music plays)

"_**Hey… wanna come to my house for a bit? Seeing as how you don't have anyone else besides me to be with you can stay with me for the night, 'kay?" **_**said the little knuckle headed blonde. The mental image winked at Kashi in his mind and grinned, standing in front of his favorite ramen restaurant.**  
  
"I suppose I have to go now seeing as it's the afternoon… but why would Naruto invite me to his house? After all, I just met him 2 weeks ago…"

Kashi looked at the sun as he was thinking, then started to wonder off to Naruto's house despite having absolutely no idea where it was. Despite this, with some slight luck Kashi found Naruto's house. He then continued to the door and began knocking on it once or twice then just stood there very, very patiently; perhaps too patiently. He waited for an hour and forty minutes before Naruto came from the side of some steps and saw the quiet ninja. He had been standing in front of Naruto's door without even moving, and failed to notice the surprised Naruto standing there.

"Hey!" Naruto said while running to Kashi and stopping.

"Hn? What's wrong with you? You sick or something?" The golden haired boy said noticing he wasn't moving until..

Suddenly the robed ninja's head knelt over forward and banged on his door in exhaustion from standing there for so long.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" exclaimed the freaked-out blonde.

And all Kashi did as a reply was a small grunt and a sigh, sliding from the door onto the ground. Naruto grabbed the now exhausted geninn and dragged him inside setting him down roughly. He moaned very loudly, for he too exhausted himself by dragging the quiet yet calm ninja in.

"Aaah… man your heavier than I thought…"

"Oh really…?" He asked Naruto in a muted tone.

14 minutes later inside Naruto Uzumaki's house

Naruto and his new found friend Kashi were both sitting in the living room of his house. All was quiet; they hadn't said a word to each other for 15 minutes now, and Naruto was becoming quite irritated by Kashi's silence. The annoyed blonde stood up and walked out of the room, causing Kashi look up, wondering where he was going. A few minutes pass. He then came back holding a notepad with the words 'Naruto's Handbook' on it. Kashi hesitantly stared at the book as Naruto sat down in front of him on his knees giving Kashi a very hard and grumpy look.

"Look," Said Naruto.

"If were going to know each other better we're gonna have to do something and we're gonna start off by playing a game that doesn't really involve talking, alright?"

_A… game with a book…? _Thought Kashi as he looked at Naruto who was still giving him a very hard look, then  
gave him a small nod.

"Okay, you know how to play 'Monopoly'?" he asked, holding both a pen and book up, looking at Kashi with a slightly silly face.

"…No…" Said the robed geninn.

"Ugh… well I'll teach you how to play then. How does that sound? I'll keep track of the amount of 'money' we lose and earn with this."

"…Okay."

(A/N: I don't know how Monopoly is played sorry…)

A few minutes into the game Kashi was losing and Naruto was winning. But the little blonde was surprised by the way the quiet ninja wasn't frustrated, annoyed or even sad about how he was losing. Naruto then said it was his turn to roll the dice and the clueless player picked up the dice and rolled them on the ground getting a lucky 11 and landing on Naruto's house. This made Naruto kind of mad because he'd have to pay him the amount of money needed to get that house. Then suddenly, he refused to take the mischievous blonde's house in kindness towards him, unbeknownst to Naruto.

"Why?" asked the confused Naruto.

(soft Naruto music plays)

Kashi said nothing and moved the dice in front of him, suggesting it was his turn to go. Naruto looked at the dice and then back up at Kashi. He leaned forward and grabbed the dice, still looking at Kashi as he asked.

"Emm… You sure?"

Kashi nodded to the confused little blonde, not even saying a word to him while shoving his hood down. The blonde sighed and spoke with a slightly worried yet commanding tone.

"Kashi… You gotta learn to start talking more. I mean, being like that wont help you at all you know. And don't try to be like that jerkface Sasuke. He tries to act all cool and stuff by being quiet and all that gets him is some raving girls that he doesn't even gives a hoot about. If you ask me, its all a bunch of hogwash. Humph."

The quiet ninja was surprised to see someone such as Naruto would care about him so much. It was indeed a strange feeling coming from the little blonde, but the feeling was very comfortable; that sensation of being helped and protected by someone. It was like how he once was, a long time ago. Out of the blue, the ever so quiet and caring ninja decided to show the little blonde who he was, pouting unusually.

"Naruto… can I show you something?"

Naruto froze in shock to hear his friend's voice so clearly and not hushed or so silent like before. He began to wonder why. All of a sudden this quiet, robed ninja, the same robed ninja who only was a few days ago was alone and hiding in the corner of the lunchroom away from everyone, who didn't even speak to anyone except to him a few times, that he would show him something and let speak to him like this, was mind-boggling. His ocean blue eyes softened a little bit, looking at Kashi, wondering what his friend was going to do.

_Wonder what's he gonna show me… probably something sissy looking… _thought the ignorant Naruto.

The quiet ninja reached into his robed and started to shuffle through it as if he was searching for something inside. He then began pulling his arm out along with something that looked like a small arm poking out from the robe. He revealed that it was a doll of someone with spiky silver hair and a mask covering his eye and mouth wearing a Jounin's clothes. Curious about the strange doll, the blonde leaned forward to see who it was but didn't recognize it.

"Uh… who is it?" Asked the curious blonde as his eyes shined bright with wonder.

"His name is, Mr. Kakashi Hatake… I made him myself a long time ago."

"Whoa you made that? Looks kinda too realistic if you ask me."

"Yes, indeed I made this doll and it had to be, Naruto. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible."

"One question: Why'd you make a stuffed doll out of some guy with a strange mask?"

"Because… I want to be like him…"

"Well you sure aren't gonna be just like him by wearing that robe over your head 24/7,"pouted Naruto.

"True," chuckled the robed ninja.

"But I have my reasons on why I wear this…"

"Like?"

"Well…"

"Well what?!" Naruto shouted impatiently, trying to get Kashi to tell him more of his secrets.

"Well I guess I like wearing this… that's all…" He said while his voice began to get quieter again.

The concerned little blonde came up right to Kashi's face giving him a frown and even harder look than before. Then the reckless blonde grabbed the quiet ninja's robe and shouted.

"Oh come on! Quit your hiding! I know there's more to it than that, just spit it out already!! All the time you've been here, you've just been hiding, hiding, and even more hiding! What kind of person are you!? A coward who runs and hides from anything and everyone he sees?? If you're going to be like this guy you have to stop running away! And you're going to start off by not running away from me…"

The frustrated blue eyed blonde then lets go of Kashi trying to calm himself after seeing Kashi so lonely and sad. It was subtle, but Naruto could tell anyway.

"…Naruto… are you angry with me because of my behavior? Do you also hate me for the way that I am?"

His eyes suddenly lost its glossy brightness and became smaller and a hint of goosebumps crawled over his skin as he realized that he hurt his friend. His eyes grew sad and became bigger an more glossier from the feeling of guilt deep inside his heart. It felt as though it were ripping him into pieces with each passing second. As this happened, the blue eyed boy could feel the sensation of his heart slipping to his throat from his chest. He tried to swallow but the guilt was so strong he could barely do so, finally after a few moments, Naruto spoke to the quiet ninja who was looking down at the doll.

"No, no. I don't hate you or anything like that…" said the nervously worried Naruto.

_Oh man, maybe I shouldn't-a said that to him. It was kinda' little harsh. I think I should apologize to him._

"Hey, umm Kashi I-…" He said as he was interrupted by his friend.

"You're right, Naruto Uzumaki…I have been a coward. Running away for most of my life, running for reasons that are still unknown to me when I should have done something about it. But you should know something, I've always known I was running away from everything for quite awhile now, never actually did something about it. And throughout my so called journey I went through so much pain… and the suffering I've endured over the many years just I wasted my life away. Only feeling pity and sorrow upon myself over the things I've regretted the most during my time."

"Pain?" Naruto asked. _What's he talking about? And why would he just go through something like that without doing anything about it?, _thought the worried Naruto.

"But you had someone, right? To help you have something meaningful to do, right? I mean come on: you have that doll."

"Pain only slightly describes on the tremendous and horrific things that has happened in my life. But having a strong willed mind is handling it for now. As for your question about the person," he said, putting his robe covered hand on top of the little blonde's head.

"I have two of them."

"Two? I thought this Kakashi guy was the only one…" the little blue eyed blonde said, pouting while he crossed his arms.

"Yes, Kakashi is one but was the first one to influence my life in many ways. Perhaps even saving my life for you see I wanted to be like someone, to look up to someone if you will and as it turned out that he was to become a part of that dream, and so I wanted to be like him even though he wasn't there."

"Hn? What ya' mean 'He wasn't there'? Is he like dead or something?"

"No he still lives on ask we speak. You see when I was younger I found this book that had him in it and well as soon as I saw him, I had to set out on this long journey to find him… and the rest of holes in the story will have to wait for some other time."  
Chuckled Kashi.

"Yea… sure, but your still aren't answering my question fully."

"Oh how careless of me. The other person is, you Big Brother Naruto Uzumaki." smiled the friendly ninja.

"Me? Why?"

"For being my first friend who also actually cares about some stranger like me of all people. Out of everyone in Konoha, you're the nicest person I've met. Even though Sakura told me to stay away from you because you're an idiot or some other insult directed towards you. I can't really remember. Still: your way of showing kindness and generosity has done great deeds and I'm happy for that."

"I see…"

_I still don't get it, _he thought as he crossed his arms, pretending to agree with Kashi.

"It's getting late," Kashi stated, staring at the clock on the wall. "Should we take notice and head off to our dens for a perhaps sleepless endeavor?"

"Ugh! Stop talking like that! You're giving me a headache!" Naruto complained, grabbing his head in pain and trying to figure out what the quiet ninja said.

"Should we go to bed, Naruto."

"Oh yea… I guess." The little blonde said, slightly disagreeing with Kashi.

"I shall sleep on the floor if you don't mind,"

"I got a spare bed you know…" He said quietly squinting at the quiet ninja while pointing at his room.

"What is this 'Spare bed' in which you speak of?"

"You're joking, right?"

"I do not lie to you about this, my new found friend."

"Its something that you sleep on…."

All the response he got was from Kashi is a polite stare.

"Something you sleep on…? A hammock?"

"No!" Said the gradually-getting-annoyed-Naruto.

"Agh… I'll just go to my room and set up the spare bed." He said, walking off to his room away from Kashi.

"I still don't know what a 'spare bed' is…" the robed ninja muttered quietly.

**The Third Hokage's Office.**

(evilish Naruto music)

The Third Hokage stepped up inside with what appeared to be a meeting with many Jounin from the village. Iruka Umino, Zabuza, Momochi and even Kakashi Hatake were present. As the Hokage entered, everyone was chatting with each other, wondering what reason the Hokage would be summoning them for at this late an hour. Zabuza simply yawned and stretched his body. His eyes began to water from yawning and from being up so late. His partner Kakashi nudged him to make him stop in mid-stretch, gathering his attention towards him with a jerk to the side while quickly looking forward then back at him, indicating through his body gesture that the Hokage was about to speak.

Of course, Zabuza replied with the ol' 'flip of the bird' at Kakashi like usual, still not forgiving him for what he did earlier. Kakashi scoffed and shifted his attention towards the Hokage who, as he turned to look at him, pulled out his smoking pipe and spoke in his typical old, grungy, somewhat high-pitched voice, taking on a grim tone.

"Ahem! May I have your attentions please? As you may know, I have summoned you here for a meeting and as I have guessed, you are all wondering why I have summoned you this late in the night. Well it involves a new student we have just recently registered to the Academy a little over 2 weeks ago. Iruka?"

Iruka then stepped up beside the Hokage, staring out to the other Jounin in the room, holding a few sheets of papers in a binder with a picture of someone inside. He then proceeded to use a jutsu that made the papers and picture more visible to the other Jounin before speaking.

"From the information gathered in this short time, we have discovered something rather… unusual connections about this student."

"Yea, so? What's so 'unusual' about him? Spit it out already." Zabuza said sarcastically.

"Zabuza! Hush."

Iruka then pulled out a pointer and said to the careless Zabuza in an upset tone,

"I was just about to get to that Zabuza. Now look carefully at the location of where he was born and his handwriting."

"Asharoru's … Land" Replied a man in his 30's or so with very large eyebrows and wearing a green jumpsuit.

"What's so important about the location and the writing he uses? And isn't Asharoru's Land located near the edge of Konoha?"

"You know how Asharoru's Land always seems to deliver us a letter ever single 8 months to tell us how its fairing well?"

"Yes Iruka, but what does that have to do with the current situation?" The red eyed female Ninja inquired.

Iruka then dug through his Jounin vest and pulled out a letter and also proceeded to use the same jutsu as before to make the letter and envelope more visible.

He grimly said. "Look closely at the handwriting on this sheet of letter a few months ago…"

To everyone's surprise and shock they notice the handwriting was one and the same without a shadow of a doubt.

"That… that can't be… then that would mean…"

"That's not all Ochocho… here's a letter 17 years ago from the same location with a shockingly similar handwriting as up to now. As a matter of fact even more surprising is that there's no record of this kind of handwriting before 17 years ago. Up until then they've been sent out by different people and they were more frequent than they are now. Also, in those 17 years of letters that have been delivered by Asharoru's Land, you can tell it was made by the same person over and over again because its gradually getting to the kind of handwriting this student has… until…" He says flipping to the final letter that has the same handwriting.

"It's the same…"

"Wait a minute, Iruka are you trying to say that-…"

"Yes, Kakashi, I am. If what I think has happened to that land and its true, he is the last Ambassador, Kage, Heir and vessel of the 4 'After's' that now… well… once guarded that land so passionately. It's possible he even has the 'After's'. Not only that, I fear he has a seal in his body that manipulates one of the After's if he is slain or severely mentally and/or physically unstable."

"It's like a story in a story…" Said the shrugging Kakashi

"I have to agreed with you, Kakashi. It is as though if it unfolds like a blossoming star, twinkling in its sorrow, flowing through the pitch-black darkness looking for the secrets that lurk deeply in the youth's mind." Said Gai.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

_AAAAAAAHHH!! How come he always ignores me like that?! Its like he knows it infuriates me to no end! Oooh hoo hoo hoo, he's good. No wonder he's my rival!_ Gai thought, screaming in his head while holding his head with his mouth agape as his pride burned with fury and sense of jealousy of the laziest masked ninja in Konoha.

"What I'm referring to is the infamous 'Ever Slain Assassin' kind of sever mental and/or physical strain unfortunately. It is a form of kengke gengai where for a short period of time as his body lays there lifeless, he somehow regains consciousness from the 'Zero Limit' and/or 'Final Strike' that lead to his erstwhile demise, also the chakra. Then it regenerates the dead blood cells, making him ferocious and granting him god-like strength, strength the manipulated 'After' gave to him in order to survive. For if he dies, it dies also. It will also take control over the body and mind causing him to lose control, gaining a disturbing kind of killer instinct rivaling that of Orochimaru . The devastation and disaster would be so severe, it would be like no other slaughtering known to man. Not even the incident 12 years ago could comprehend on the scale of destruction that could possibly unfold."

"All this because of a manipulated seal??" Asked a Jounin.

"Sadly, yes. As for who actually manipulated the seal, it is a mystery. And worst off the reasons on why would someone use such a jutsu on this student are far beyond that which any of us can answer. Everything that I have said is just theoretical and, but still it remains an issue nonetheless."

"Yea yea. 'Person that we don't know, village that's has some contacting issues… all this stuff sounds like a load of bullshit to me. And I should care why?" groaned the harsh ninja with a yawn.

"Your ignorance will only lead to your downfall, Zabuza. As I've said before, it's an issue and if we don't do something about that issue it'll have dire consequences, not only for you but to the entire Konoha Village!" snapped Iruka.

"Whatever…"

"Enough quarreling you two!" Shouted the Hokage, jerking his hand outward, waving it across the room as he spoke to the bickering Jounin.

"Which leads to one question," Kakashi bitterly said. "What action is best suited this current situation for the newly registered student, Hokage?"

"I see. But it's true that it's too soon to confirm your findings Iruka. For now, we'll trust the 'little one' to take care of him."

(heroic Naruto music plays)

"'Little one', Third Hokage?" Iruka asked, confused by the Hokage's answer.

"Yes." Smiled the Third Hokage. "They'll be great influences to each other. All is not lost; even so, there's always a small flicker of light at the end of each road we take. For someone to show the meaning of something far greater that he or she ever could imagine. As they hang onto it, never ceasing to reach his or her goal until the truest of endings. Hehn." He said calmly while waving his smoking pipe.

"Wise words, Hokage. Wise words," Kakashi proudly replied to the Hokage.

"I'm going to bed…" growled Zabuza.

End of Episode 1.  
Stranger Without a Face:  
Two Loners Become Friends!

(Next time Naruto music plays)

Boy, things sure get heated up when Naruto finds out that someone took Kashi's doll and beat him up.  
Let's hope this strange guy gives it back after its swept away in the river.

Next time on Naruto!

A Lifeless Memory Swept Away by a River:  
Mist Ninja's True Heart and Kashi's Missing Doll!

Whoa wait, WHAT?! Kashi gets beaten up and gets his doll take away?! Aagh! Let me at'em!!  
I'll pummel them into dust! Believe it!!

--wwwwwwwwww--

End of first chapter. Hoped you guys like it. The next one will be on my own though so no help from those two. And also this is my first fic too. -Peace Sign-

Kakashi: Learn to use Microsoft word better.

Me: ... But I hate it I like Microsoft word processor. T \ \

Kakashi: **sigh**. Just do your stuff on there and put it on the other. Make's things easier. . \ \ And when'd you get a mask like mine?

Me: ...flees Muwahahahaa!!

Kakashi: Hey get back here you!

Editing figure: WHEW In need of a long pairing re-do! Sheesh, what the heck was I thinking adding all those buggers in one sitting??

Kakashi: Got a little too excited perhaps.

Seventh-Noble: Yea perhaps.

Kakashi: You still haven't explained why you have a mask just like me. **Frowns**

Seventh-Noble: Chirp! **Flees yet again!**

Kakashi: The chase is on! Again!


End file.
